It is known on vehicles with retractable concealed headlamps to have a housing that rotates relative to the vehicle body from a closed position hiding the headlamps to an open position exposing the headlamps. The headlamps are required to adjust relative to the housing so that the headlamps can be properly aimed when the headlamps are in an open position.
It is known that an appearance or cover panel of the housing must be adjustable relative to the vehicle body so that the cover panel is flush with the vehicle body when the housing is in the closed position. To adjust the cover panel, the housing is rotated to the open position. A pivot bracket (which mounts the housing to a vehicle frame member), an actuator motor linkage and the housing are positionally adjusted. It is possible that the parts may have to be temporarily disconnected in order to make the adjustment. The housing is then moved to the closed position to determine if the adjustments were proper and the trial-and-error process continues. This process is made more difficult in that many assemblers having difficulty in determining what has to be adjusted in the open position to achieve the desired result in the closed position. After the housing is properly adjusted, the headlamps must be re-aimed since the previously-mentioned adjustments affect the aim of the headlamps.
The above adjustments can be further complicated when such adjustments are needed after repair to the vehicle since the components which must be positionally adjusted are not as readily accessible to a repair operator versus an initial vehicle assembly operator. Many retractable headlamp designs require assembly and adjustment of the headlamp assembly prior to the installation of the vehicle's front facia due to access limitations.
It would be desirable to have a headlamp assembly where the cover panel can be adjusted with the housing in the closed position and wherein the adjustment of the cover panel position will not affect the headlamp aim. It would also be desirable to permit final adjustment of the cover panel in all the planes after the front facia, fender and hood of the vehicle are in place.